J'étais Rosalie Hale
by Pegaze Thalo
Summary: J'étais Rosalie Hale. J'étais Rosalie Hale et ma vie était parfaite. Elle l'était, du moins, jusqu'à ce soir d'avril 1933 où tout a basculé.    L'histoire de Rosalie Hale depuis sa transformation, écrite selon son point de vue.
1. Chapter 1

« Alors, à quoi ressemble la vie d'un King ?

-A une vie de rêve, » répondis-je en souriant.

Je vis un sourire amusé apparaître sur les lèvres de Vera alors que son fils commençait à gesticuler dangereusement sur ses genoux.

« Oh ! Attends, c'est l'heure du repas. Monsieur est un glouton, je n'ai pas intérêt à trop traîner. »

Elle installa Henry dans son bras et fit tomber la bretelle de sa robe pour offrir son sein gorgé de lait à la bouche affamée de son petit homme. Il s'y agrippa, vorace, et s'apaisa aussitôt. Vera sourit et caressa tendrement les boucles brunes du garçonnet qui n'avait plus rien d'agité. Je la regardais, attendrie par le visage poupin de l'enfant. Je me souvenais de sa naissance avec précision et m'étonnais encore qu'il ait tant grandi en à peine six mois. J'avais eu une révélation en voyant Vera avec lui et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais éprouvé de la jalousie, une véritable jalousie. Ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Vera leva la tête vers moi :

« Allez, raconte m'en un peu plus. Nous n'avons pas véritablement eu le temps de discuter depuis la naissance de Henry. »

Je souris en l'entendant, me rappelant les raisons de notre éloignement. Vera avait toujours été ma meilleure amie, pour de nombreuses raisons. La première était que nous étions nées dans le même quartier et avions grandi ensemble, fréquentant les mêmes écoles. La seconde, bien moins avouable, était que j'adorais l'image qu'elle m'avait toujours renvoyé de moi-même. Je voyais dans les yeux de chacun que j'étais exceptionnelle et j'aimais ce rôle, celui de la sublime jeune femme qui attirait tous les regards, de convoitise ou de jalousie. Je n'avais jamais envié autre chose qu'une belle tenue et j'aimais que l'on m'admire.

Néanmoins, depuis que Vera s'était mariée et encore plus depuis qu'elle était devenue mère, son regard sur moi avait changé et je l'avais mal toléré. J'avais détesté la voir plus heureuse que moi, dédaigner ma beauté et ma chance pour se complaire dans son bonheur aveugle et me considérer comme si j'avais moins de chance qu'elle. Quant au regard de son mari, qui brillait bien sûr de désir pour moi mais ne trahissait de véritables sentiments que pour Vera, pourtant tellement moins séduisante avec ses cheveux châtains fades et son sourire mal aligné, il m'avait mise en rage. J'aurais été capable de tout pour le séduire et l'arracher à Vera, par simple plaisir de rester la femme la plus désirée de Rochester. J'avais toujours voulu une famille, une maison à tenir, un mari aimant qui me regarderait avec tendresse et m'embrasserait en rentrant du travail. Tout ce que ma meilleure amie avait obtenu.

Maintenant, cela me semblait bien loin et je me trouvais ridicule d'avoir pu envier la vie de Vera. Son mari l'aimait, certes, mais il était loin de mériter mon intérêt avec son regard las et son visage bovin. Pire, il était charpentier et ne lui avait offert qu'une sordide bicoque en centre ville, un endroit que j'avais détesté à la seconde où j'y avais mis les pieds. Rien dont j'aurais pu me satisfaire. Seul Henry, ce bébé magnifique aux boucles brunes et aux fossettes rieuses, me paraissait réellement mériter mon intérêt. Moi, j'avais trouvé l'homme parfait et il s'apprêtait à m'épouser.

Royce King Jr était le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu, magnifique avec ses cheveux encore plus clairs que les miens et ses yeux bleu pâles. Il était grand, sportif, élancé, et issu de la famille la plus riche et influente de l'état. Il allait m'offrir tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, une maison de rêve, une vie confortable et des enfants magnifiques qui joueraient avec Henry et verraient dans ses yeux la même admiration que celle que Vera nourrissait pour moi. Je deviendrais la femme la plus importante de tout Rochester et redeviendrais enviée de tous, y compris de celles qui avaient trouvé l'amour.

Apaisée par mes projets d'avenir et amusée par la jalousie rocambolesque qui m'avait joué des tours ces derniers mois, je pris un grand plaisir à expliquer à Vera comment l'homme que toutes les femmes de la ville désiraient était tombé sous mon charme, celle que tous les hommes de la ville désiraient.

« J'ai rencontré Royce à la banque. J'y ai apporté le déjeuner que mon père avait oublié. Il travaillait dans son service et je l'ai à peine remarqué. Le soir-même, pourtant, il m'a fait livrer un bouquet de roses. J'en reçois un tous les soirs depuis, qu'il fait désormais accompagner de violettes. Il prétend que cela lui rappelle mes yeux. »

Je vis avec satisfaction la jalousie naître dans les yeux de Vera et je me complimentais d'avoir une vie aussi parfaite que la mienne. Sans hésitation, je poursuivis :

« Il a fait sa demande à mon père au bout de deux mois, puis m'a emmenée pique-niquer au bord du lac. C'était très romantique. Il m'a offert une bague de famille. »

L'envie sembla la consumer toute entière alors que je lui tendais la main pour lui révéler le bijou. Un anneau serti de vingt-et-un diamants et de deux émeraudes, si sublime que j'avais failli en tomber à la renverse quand Royce avait ouvert l'écrin sur la couverture qu'il avait étendu dans l'herbe pour notre rendez vous. Je ne m'en séparais désormais plus et l'exhibais fièrement à tous ceux que je croisais. J'allais épouser un King, et même dans les soirées mondaines où il se plaisait à nous montrer, je me sentais une reine.

Vera jeta un coup d'œil attristé à la bague misérable qui lui servait d'alliance mais ravala aussitôt sa frustration pour sourire avec sincérité :

« Tu as tellement de chance. »

J'approuvais de la tête en songeant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chance. J'étais née exceptionnelle, voilà la seule vérité. C'était cette beauté qui avait fait celle que j'étais aujourd'hui, qui m'avait apporté tout ce que j'avais jamais souhaité, qui m'avait accordé l'intérêt de l'homme que toutes voulaient pour elle. Je souris à Vera avec une certaine pitié alors qu'elle me regardait, les yeux brillants d'envie :

« Ta robe aussi est merveilleuse. L'un de ses cadeaux ?

-Evidemment, » répondis-je en me levant pour lui laisser l'admirer. « Il me couvre de présents à longueur de semaine. C'est parfaitement normal. Ma tenue se doit d'être à la hauteur du couple que nous sommes. Après tout, nous fréquentons les plus hauts lieux de la ville, désormais. »

Je n'étais pas peu fière de mon nouveau statut social. Royce aimait se montrer avec moi dans les soirées les mieux fréquentées de tout l'état et j'en ressentais une véritable fierté. J'étais enfin la princesse que j'avais toujours été destinée à être et les petits moyens de mes parents, qui dépassaient néanmoins de beaucoup ceux de la plupart, des miséreux que mon père aimait à appeler des fainéants, étaient un lointain souvenir. Non pas que j'eus manqué de quoi que ce soit avant ma rencontre avec Royce King. Mes parents appartenaient aux plus chanceux des gens normaux et nous avions toujours été comblé grâce au poste qu'occupait mon père à la banque possédée par le père de Royce, Royce King Senior, et dont il était si fier. Nous avions une jolie maison, un jardin et même une voiture, mais rien de luxueux. J'étais la seule pour qui l'on n'avait jamais regardé à la dépense, que ce soit pour me couvrir de toilettes somptueuses ou de parfums exotiques. J'étais un trésor et nul ne pouvait l'ignorer, j'étais traitée comme tel. Je connaissais l'admiration et la fierté que mes parents nourrissaient pour moi, j'étais leur favorite.

C'était encore une chose que beaucoup de mes amies m'enviaient. Dans la plupart des familles de notre temps, encore plus celles de notre condition, seuls comptaient les garçons, capables de reprendre l'affaire des parents et de ramener de l'argent au foyer. C'était ce qui avait poussé Vera à se marier si tôt, bien qu'elle eut trouvé un mari qu'elle aimait, un mari parfaitement à sa hauteur. Ce n'était en rien mon cas. J'avais toujours eu une place privilégiée dans le cœur de mes parents et j'étais bien plus choyée que mes deux frères cadets. J'étais un joyau et jamais mes parents n'auraient eu l'idée de me priver de quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, je les récompensais en épousant un King. J'allais vivre un rêve, mais l'honneur qui me revenait de droit d'entrer parmi les plus importantes gens de la région rejaillirait forcément sur les membres de ma famille. Mon père en espérait une promotion. Royce King Senior n'aurait jamais toléré que le père de sa belle-fille ne soit qu'un simple employé, tout comme Royce n'aurait jamais accepté que sa belle-famille ne fasse nul envieux.

Je me satisfaisais de voir l'admiration renaître dans les yeux de ma meilleure amie alors que je tournais sur moi même, faisant voler les pans de ma robe blanche et mes cheveux blonds devant ses yeux. Je sentis l'odeur des roses de Royce s'échapper de l'étoffe et je me sentis comme une reine malgré le taudis où je m'étais rendue en vue de rendre visite à Vera. Elle me regardait avec émerveillement :

« La noce est donc en vue ?

-Bien sûr ! Elle aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Nous avons projeté une noce de grande beauté, dans le jardin de l'église. Ma robe est déjà prête, » lui confiais-je avec excitation. « Elle est magnifique, bien plus belle que celle que portait Judith Grayson à son mariage. Elle sera morte de jalousie, mais sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur est tout à fait à la hauteur de sa condition. »

Je remarquai que Vera s'était vexée de mes paroles et m'en étonnais. Elle devrait pourtant être ravie de savoir que mes noces allaient ridiculiser la noce de Judith Grayson, qui avait tant tenté de nous faire enragé lorsqu'elle avait épousé un médecin. Je compris rapidement que sa réaction n'était pas dû à l'humiliation que nous allions asséner à Judith mais plutôt au fait que j'avais choisi une fille que j'avais toujours détesté comme demoiselle d'honneur alors que je ne lui en avais pas fait la proposition. Je me mordillais la lèvre de gêne. Comment lui avouer que rien en elle, que ce soit ses tenues bon marché, ses cheveux en désordre ou son époux sans manière n'était désirable à mon mariage ? Je me contentais de me réfugier derrière une vérité qui, à défaut d'être complète, était pour le moins indiscutable :

« Je sais que tu aurais voulu être l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur mais tu sais, les King ont un regard très critique sur la liste des invités. Ils ont dépensé une fortune pour cette noce et pour la réception qui suivra dans le manoir des King – ma future demeure, tu imagines ? Je suis désolée, mais ils ont tenu à ce que tous nos invités de premiers plans, et en particulier les témoins et les demoiselles d'honneur, soient membres de leur communauté. Mes autres demoiselles d'honneur sont des cousines de Royce et il a choisi John Hedelberg, un héritier d'Atlanta, comme témoin. »

Vera fut attristée de n'être pas considérée comme un membre suffisamment important de la communauté pour être désirable à la noce de la décennie, mais elle comprenait parfaitement. Les règles sociales étaient aussi strictes qu'incontournables et en épousant son charpentier, elle avait fait une croix sur les hautes sphères de notre communauté. Avec peine, elle réalisa que lorsque j'aurais épousé Royce, elle n'aurait plus dans ma vie que le statut d'amie d'enfance qui avait eu moins de chance. Elle n'avait pas encore compris que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

Je fus prise en pitié en voyant sa tristesse et murmurais dans un acte de générosité :

« Cela ne signifie pas que tu ne pourras pas être là. Il y aura des places au fond de l'église, pour les curieux. Je m'arrangerais pour t'y garder une place. »

Je crus lui avoir fait le plus beau des cadeaux tant la nouvelle illumina son visage et je souriais de ma bonté. Pauvre Vera.

Henry avait fini de téter et s'était endormi dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci réajusta sa robe et me sourit avec empressement :

« Je vais aller le coucher. C'est tellement rare qu'il dorme, je me dois d'en profiter pour m'occuper un peu de la maison. Depuis qu'il est né, j'ai du mal à remplir mes devoirs de ménagère. »

Je me retenais de lui faire remarquer que je l'avais noté et me contentais de lui sourire avec un certain enthousiasme :

« Tu me laisserais le prendre ? »

Elle me regarda avec émerveillement et s'empressa de me tendre son fils :

« Bien sûr ! »

Je souris. Probablement espérait-elle que je m'attache assez à l'enfant pour lui faire profiter de la bonne fortune qui me caractérisait, celle qui connaîtrait son apogée après mes noces. Je représentais pour elle une sorte de bonne fée et en regardant les boucles brunes qui roulaient sur le visage apaisé du bébé, je me dis que je souhaiterais effectivement couvrir cet enfant de cadeaux. J'avais toujours eu le désir d'être mère; mais la naissance de Henry avait fait passer ce souhait de simple idée à projet. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique chez cet enfant, quelque chose qui me faisait me sentir minuscule et qui me poussait à l'aimer de toutes mes forces. Si Royce me le permettait, si cela n'entachait pas notre position sociale, alors j'aurais grande joie de m'occuper de cet enfant comme s'il avait été mon filleul.

Je prenais le petit corps détendu dans mes bras et soupesait son poids. Un bel enfant. Sans se réveiller, il se blottit contre mon sein et je sentis mon cœur fondre de bonheur, à deux doigts de ressentir à nouveau cette jalousie qui m'avait tant perturbée quelques mois plus tôt. Grâce à Dieu, j'aurais bientôt mes propres enfants, des enfants blonds et bien plus beaux que la merveille que j'étreignais à cet instant. Rien ne me pressait plus et j'étais persuadée que tous les King seraient ravis que j'offre rapidement et de bon cœur des héritiers à l'empire qu'ils avaient bâti. Le désir de devenir mère me pressait plus encore que toutes les noces, les soirées mondaines et les robes de bal du monde.

J'avais couché Henry dans le berceau que son père avait fabriqué et bien que le goût ne soit pas la première qualité de cet homme, je vis tant d'amour dans ce travail que j'en fus émue. Je me promis de lui demander de créer le même pour mes futurs enfants en échange d'une toilette qui me serait devenue accessoire mais qui aurait rendu Vera folle de joie. Je me faisais un plaisir de faire cela pour eux. Vera avait toujours été dans mon ombre mais s'en était toujours satisfaite, car être dans mon ombre était toujours une position plus enviable que celle dans laquelle elle aurait été si elle s'était exposée seule au monde.

Le mari de Vera était rentré à la maison alors que sa femme et moi admirions leur merveille dormir. J'avais discuté avec lui quelques minutes par marque de politesse, juste suffisamment longtemps pour que je réalise une nouvelle fois à quel point j'avais été stupide d'avoir envié Vera. Cet homme était aussi rustre que laid et j'aurais mal supporté d'avoir à l'épouser, même s'il m'avait fait les plus beaux enfants du monde. De toutes façons, j'allais épouser un homme sublime qui m'offrirait la descendance la plus extraordinaire sans que j'aie à supporter son manque de correction.

Henry venait de se réveiller à nouveau quand je me décidai à partir, ravie d'avoir pu passer cette après midi en compagnie de celle qui était encore, jusqu'à ma noce tout du moins, ma meilleure amie. Je m'étais toujours sentie mieux à sa présence, et même sans l'admiration qu'elle me portait, je me sentais à place à ses côtés. Nous nous étions toujours soutenues à l'époque où nos vies étaient liées et malgré la répulsion que m'inspirait son existence dans cette bicoque, je me promis à moi même de rester en contact avec elle.

Vera et son mari me raccompagnèrent ensemble à la porte. Elle portait Henry, à nouveau plein d'énergie, dans les bras et je m'émerveillais une dernière fois de l'enfant quand je surpris un baiser tendrement déposé sur la joue de Vera par le charpentier. Un baiser teinté d'un amour qui me frappa à l'âme, m'alertant sur la façon différente qu'avait Royce de m'embrasser. Je chassais l'idée aussitôt, surprise par tant de bêtise. Royce était mon prince et j'allais devenir sa reine, l'épouse de l'homme le plus désiré et le plus important de tout Rochester. Je saluais avec sollicitude Vera et son époux, les remerciant avec sincérité de m'avoir accueillie pour la journée et retenant précautionneusement mes remarques sur l'état lamentable de leur foyer. Ils étaient pauvres et peu éduqués, mais ils étaient de braves gens et je leur portais une véritable et sincère amitié malgré le fossé social qui n'allait pas tarder à nous séparer.

Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte sur moi, je me sentis étrangement seule. Malgré la sordidité de leur maison et le peu de moyens financiers qu'ils possédaient, ils vivaient une vie que je rapprochais du bonheur. Ils étaient ensemble et ils s'aimaient, tant qu'il m'avait à peine regardé. Ils avaient fermé leur porte miteuse contre le monde extérieur, se protégeant de tous les malheurs qui courraient pour rester dans le cadre le plus sain et sécurisant qu'il m'eut été donné de connaître pour l'avoir observé, celui de l'amour sincère. Et moi, seule dans la rue, je me sentis abandonnée. Je m'empressais de prendre la direction de la maison et chassais mes idées noires en songeant à la robe de mariée arrivée trois jours plus tôt chez moi. Elle était sublime, largement à ma hauteur. Bientôt, j'aurais épousé Royce et j'aurais une porte à opposer au monde, un amour sincère et véritable où me réfugier et trouver le bonheur que j'avais toujours espéré dans ma vie parfaite mais terriblement fade.

Je remarquai que les rues étaient sombres. Les réverbères avaient déjà été éteints, signe qu'il était bien plus tard que j'avais pu le croire. Le froid me mordait les joues et l'appelait à mes joues. C'était inhabituel pour cette fin du mois d'avril et cela m'inquiétait beaucoup. La cérémonie était organisée pour la semaine suivante et tout avait été pensé pour se dérouler à l'extérieur, dans le jardin de l'église sublimé pour l'occasion. Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à le rapatrier à l'intérieur, sous les lourdes voûtes d'une église trop sombre à mon goût pour un tel événement. Cette idée m'arracha une grimace, mais je me rassurai. J'étais Rosalie Liliane Hale et j'allais épouser Royce King Junior. Rien, pas même la météo, n'était en mesure de gâcher mon mariage.

Je m'empressais de rejoindre la maison, peu rassurée d'être seule dehors à une telle heure. Je n'étais pas de ces filles là et je songeais que j'aurais peut être mieux fait d'appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Il l'aurait bien sûr fait sans discuter, n'aurait même pas pensé à me reprocher mon retard ou ma journée dépensée inutilement avec une femme de charpentier tant il était heureux de mes épousailles prochaines. Mais la distance qui séparait ma maison de celle de Vera était à peine de quelques rues et cela m'avait semblé sot alors que j'étais encore dans l'ambiance chaleureuse de la cahute sordide.

J'étais à quelques rues de chez moi quand tout à coup, je les entendis. Leurs voix me figèrent sur place et je levais les yeux pour découvrir à quelques mètres de moi un groupe d'hommes attroupés autour d'un lampadaire brisé. Ils étaient cinq, jeunes et visiblement ivres. Je ne me demandais plus si j'aurais dû appeler mon père, je regrettais désormais de ne pas l'avoir fait. J'hésitais à prendre un autre chemin pour les éviter, quitte à rester dans le froid plus longtemps, quand j'entendis tout à coup l'un d'entre eux me héler :

« Rose ! »

Ses camarades rirent stupidement mais je me figeai en reconnaissant mon nom. Certes, tout le monde ici savait qui j'étais, mais qui aurait le culot de m'interpeller par mon prénom alors qu'il se trouvait dans un tel état ? Je plissais les yeux et remarquais que ces ivrognes, que j'avais pris pour des petites gens contraintes de se réchauffer au vin, étaient en fait bien vêtus. Je reconnus avec hébétement Royce et quelques uns de ses riches amis qui avaient fait le déplacement pour la noce.

« Voilà ma Rose ! » brailla mon futur époux, s'esclaffant avec la bande.

Ils avaient tous l'air incroyablement idiots, celui que j'admirais tant tout autant que ses camarades alcooliques.

« Tu es dehors bien tard, » reprit-il la voix chevrotante d'alcool. « Tu nous as fait attendre si longtemps que nous sommes transis. »

M'avaient-ils réellement attendus ou bien avait-il dit cela sous l'effet du vin ? Je compris que notre rencontre n'avait rien de fortuite et un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Je n'avais jamais vu Royce boire, hormis quelques petits verres en soirée, rien de plus. Il m'avait avoué, peu de temps après notre rencontre, ne pas aimer le champagne. Je n'avais pas compris, alors, qu'il préférait les alcools plus forts. Ils s'étaient approchés et je les observais, hébétée. J'avais vu deux d'entre eux chez les King au court de la semaine passée, présents pour les préparatifs de la noce. Je tentais de me rappeler leurs noms. Robert et Lloyd, supposai-je bien que je ne pus en être certaine. Les deux autres m'étaient inconnus.

Ce fut vers l'un de ceux que je n'avais jamais vu que Royce se tourna après m'avoir saisi par le bras pour m'attirer vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais, John ? » croassa-t-il. « N'est-elle pas plus mignonne que toutes tes fleurs de Géorgie ? »

Etait-ce donc le fameux John Hedelberg, venu de Atlanta pour servir de témoin à mon fiancé ? Je l'avais imaginé raffiné, mais à cette heure, aviné comme il l'était, il me parut vulgaire avec sa peau mate, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noirs que je jugeais aussitôt malsains. Il m'observa des pieds à la tête et j'eus la terrible impression d'être une jument inspectée par un maquignon.

« Difficile de juger, » répondit-il d'une voix qui m'arracha un frisson. « On ne voit rien sous ces fanfreluches. »

Ils rirent à la remarque, Royce inclus. J'en étais hébétée et terriblement vexée. De quoi parlait-on, comment me traitait-on ? J'étais si terrifiée par leur attitude subitement hostile que je ne parvenais pas à croire à la véracité de la scène. Où était passé le Royce si respecté que j'avais connu, celui qui prenait grand soin à tous ses propos ? Qui pouvaient être ces hommes sensés représenter les plus hautes sphères de la société ? Et surtout, que voulaient-ils ? Je me sentais humiliée d'être traitée comme un morceau de viande, mais je savais que ces injures avaient une toute autre signification, bien plus perverse, que je percevais sans la comprendre encore. Je me repliais sur moi même et refermai les bras sur ma robe. Je m'étais toujours appliquée à ne pas grimacer pour éviter les rides, mais cette fois, la crainte sourde qui commençait à naître en moi m'avait même fait oublier ces principes rabâchés par ma mère depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je serrai les épaules et tentais de me soustraire à Royce pour les abandonner là et rentrer au plus vite chez moi, où je souhaitais m'empresser d'oublier cette histoire pour rejoindre la noce dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Soudain, Royce m'arracha ma veste, un cadeau de lui, avec tant de brutalité qu'il en arracha les boutons. Je criais alors que les boutons percutaient le sol dans un carillonnement. La peur muette que j'avais ressentie jusque là se transforma en véritable panique et je tentais d'échapper aux mains entreprenantes de mon fiancé, mais celui-ci me tenait fermement et j'étais loin d'être capable de lui résister, à lui comme à n'importe quel homme. J'étais Rosalie Hale, je n'avais jamais eu à me battre avec qui que ce soit ! Je commençais à me débattre en criant, et l'affolement qui gagnait chaque parcelle de mon corps commençait déjà à m'arracher des larmes. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir à faire un effort pour réussir à me maintenir captive de son étreinte.

« Montre-lui donc tes attributs ! » s'exclama-t-il, hilare, en me retirant mon chapeau cette fois.

Les épingles qui maintenaient ma coiffure suivirent mon cap et m'arrachèrent des cheveux, et je poussais un hurlement de souffrance amplifié par la panique. Ils rirent et je remarquai avec horreur que cela semblait les amuser. Ma souffrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne sus combien de temps s'était écoulé entre la première gifle et le moment où ils m'abandonnèrent sur le pavé, après m'avoir pétrie de coups avec ferveur, violence et jouissance. Mon cœur battait alors si faiblement qu'ils crurent que j'étais morte. Je songeais que ce n'était pas si faux, une simple question de minutes avant que je ne rende mon dernier souffle. J'étais là, allongée dans la ruelle qui fut le théâtre de mon cauchemar, et j'attendais patiemment que la mort mette fin à mon calvaire. Puis, Royce m'arracha de force la sublime bague de fiançailles qu'il avait passé à mon annulaire quelques semaines plus tôt, me brisant l'articulation dans sa hargne. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite, riant avec enthousiasme de leur soirée sans se retourner sur mon corps agonisant.

J'eus froid, au début, dans la nuit et le silence qui m'enserraient. Cette ambiance contrastait avec le chaos, la brûlure, le vacarme de l'enfer qui avait précédé. Pour la première fois, je trouvais la paix, la tranquillité et même un certain confort dans la nuit qui m'avait jusque là effrayée. J'ignorais jusque là la signification de la pénombre, moi qui n'avait jamais imaginé ma place que dans la lumière.

Le froid ne dura pas longtemps. Très vite, j'eus l'impression de flotter entre terre et ciel, bitume et nuages, mon enfer et sa libération. Mon corps, qui m'avait tant torturé durant l'éternité qu'avait duré mon supplice, avait cessé de me faire souffrir, tant et si bien que je m'aperçus que je ne le percevais plus du tout. Seul le goût amer et métallique du sang qui pesait sur ma langue me rappelait la vérité. Je baignais nue dans mon propre sang, et je n'osais imaginer l'aspect de mon corps et de mon visage que je savais couverts de plaies. Un instant, l'idée que l'on me découvre ainsi, offerte aux regards, défigurée, nue, m'horrifia bien plus que ma mort. J'imaginais déjà les gros titres des journaux de la ville, les commentaires sanglants, horrifiants et moqueurs que l'on ferait sur moi. Rosalie Hale, la magnifique fiancée de Royce King Junior, victime d'une violente agression à quelques pas de son domicile. Je savais que certains penseraient que je l'avais bien mérité, que les King et ma famille paieraient des fortunes pour garder les détails de mon déshonneur secrets. Je m'inquiétais alors pour les miens, surtout pour leur avenir. Puis, ces préoccupation futiles s'envolèrent. Je me moquais, pour la première fois de mon existence dorée, de ce que l'on pourrait penser de moi. Je savais également que Royce et ses amis s'en sortiraient aisément, sans même être soupçonnés, qu'ils feraient bonne figure, que mon fiancé jouerait l'amoureux éploré, consolerait ma mère, discourrait et pleurerait à mon enterrement. Ce fut la seule pensée qui parvint à m'arracher un frisson.

Je commençais à me sentir à mon aise dans le poisseux de mon sang, le froid mordant, les ténèbres pesants de cette ruelle sordide. Seule l'odeur persistante d'alcool mêlée de la sueur de ces monstres me perturbait. Je savais que j'étais trop loin dans la ruelle, trop profondément engloutie dans le noir pour que quelqu'un ne m'aperçoive depuis la rue principale. Personne ne viendrait à mon aide. Je pensais que, de toutes façons, ça aurait été inutile. J'estimais, au souvenir de la douleur qui m'avait abandonnée et aux images qui persistaient dans ma tête, que j'avais au moins plusieurs côtes, la clavicule, l'arcade et le nez brisés. Je songeais que mon bras et ma jambe droites devaient être en proie à une fracture ouverte de l'ordre de l'indicible et la souffrance qui avait irradié mon flanc avant que l'engourdissement ne me noie me laissait supposer que les os de mon bassin avaient eux aussi subi des dommages. Je m'arrêtais là dans l'inventaire des blessures, n'osant imaginer l'état des chairs plus tendres, ou pire, de mes organes. Même le meilleur médecin de la ville, même le si réputé Carlisle Cullen dont tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de parler ne pourrait rien pour moi. Je savais que tout était fini et j'accueillais la mort avec sérénité. Je ne me voyais pas vivre après cette nuit.

J'attendais patiemment mon dernier souffle quand j'entendis un bruit à mon côté. Cela me tira de la quiétude dans laquelle j'étais tombée et je m'étonnais que quelqu'un ait décidé d'emprunter cette ruelle déserte et mal éclairée à une telle heure. On ne pouvait me voir depuis la rue, j'en étais persuadée, et à part moi, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans cette abîme sordide. Je fus terrifiée, l'espace d'un instant, à l'idée que ce soit ces monstres qui soient revenus pour achever leur besogne mais un lourd manteau couvrit alors mon corps meurtri aux yeux du monde. Cela écarta ma première hypothèse. Aucun de ces démons n'aurait été capable de ce genre d'attention.

Des mains immenses, glacées, cherchèrent habilement mes blessures à travers le cuir du manteau et aussitôt, la souffrance renaquit partout à travers ma chair. Je ne sus bien si la brûlure qui m'irradia alors était la conséquence de mes blessures réveillées par les palpations ou l'expression de la plaie de mon âme, réanimées par la présence de mains d'homme sur un corps qui ne voulait plus jamais en connaître.

J'entendis dans le lointain une voix sublime, aussi chaleureuse que rassurante, murmurer :

« Ça va aller. Je vous le promets. »

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je le crus. J'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cet homme que j'étais pourtant incapable d'identifier me rassurait. Il me souleva du bitume comme si je ne pesais rien et m'installa dans le creux de ses bras. Je sentis ma tête aller contre sa poitrine de marbre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, mais étrangement je n'en ressentis aucune gêne. J'eus l'impression d'être une enfant dans les bras de son père. Je fus assez consciente pour m'étonner de la solidité de ses membres, du silence de sa poitrine, de sa douceur et de sa force conjuguées, mais renonçait à y réfléchir aujourd'hui. Je le sentis se mouvoir et j'eus tout à coup l'impression de voler, si vite que le vent fouettait mon visage ravagé et ramenait le peu de sang qui restait dans mes veines jusqu'à mes joues. C'était un ange. L'ange de la mort.

Nous arrivâmes là où il souhaitait me mener en un battement d'ailes, et je me demandais si je n'avais pas perdu connaissance durant ce trajet qui me parut si bref. Je retrouvais subitement allongée sur ce qui me parut être un lit. Il me débarrassa du manteau et se pencha sur moi pour ausculter à nouveau l'ampleur du désastre. Je crus une seconde que la honte allait m'écraser, puis je décidai que je m'en moquais. De toutes façons, j'allais mourir.

Je reconnus tout à coup le bruit caractéristique d'une porte ouverte en volée :

« Carlisle ! Mais qu'est-ce que … ? »

Carlisle ? L'entente de ce nom me perturba. Je n'avais jamais connu qu'un Carlisle, et il s'agissait du docteur Carlisle Cullen. Je ne l'avais vu que quelques fois en ville mais avait beaucoup entendu parlé de lui. Il était un médecin réputé à travers toute la ville pour ses connaissances et son efficacité, respecté et admiré de tous, mais il avait le don de m'exaspérer. Peut être était-ce parce que lui, sa femme et son frère étaient tous les trois si beaux qu'ils m'en faisaient concurrence. Cela n'avait plus la moindre importance.

Je tentais d'identifier la voix, toujours incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Une voix au moins aussi chaleureuse et captivante que celle de mon sauveur, une voix de femme. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait de la femme du docteur Cullen, une dénommée Esmé que beaucoup trouvaient presque aussi belle que moi.

J'entendis la tension dans la voix de l'homme alors qu'il répondait :

« Agressée. Il faut que je...

-Fais ce qu'il faut pour la sauver. »

Je fus surprise de la différence flagrante dans le ton de sa voix. Elle qui, à peine cinq secondes plus tôt, paraissait si gentille et avenante avait désormais une intonation enserrée, retenue, si douloureuse que je crus qu'elle souffrait.

Carlisle dut le percevoir aussi puisqu'il répondit :

« Très bien. Sors, maintenant. »

La porte claqua derrière la femme et je sentis une main de marbre caresser mes cheveux poisseux de sang. Un souffle frais fila sur mon oreille :

« Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Hale. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Je m'étonnais de ses paroles et me demandais de quoi il pouvait bien s'excuser, lui qui m'avait tiré de l'enfer, quand la douleur m'irradia le poignet, puis les chevilles et la gorge.

Je pensais, après ma rencontre avec Royce et ses amis, savoir ce que signifiait la douleur. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, j'apprenais qu'elle pouvait prendre différentes formes, variant d'origine, de genre et d'intensité, mais qu'elle était toujours aussi destructrice.

Je peinais à imaginer un objet qui pourrait être suffisamment acéré pénétrer aussi violemment et douloureusement ma chair. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Quel qu'il fût, il était à l'origine d'une souffrance si fulgurante que malgré la léthargie dans laquelle m'avait plongé l'épuisement, la douleur et l'exsanguination, je hurlais si fort que je m'en déchirais la gorge et les poumons. Rien, pourtant, ne parvint à apaiser le martyr qui m'étreignait. Le docteur m'avait-il donc tirée de cette ruelle dans le but de me faire subir de nouvelles tortures ? Ne voulait-on pas me laisser mourir en paix ?

La douleur vive provoquée par le déchirement de la chair de mes articulations ne tarda pas à disparaître, tout à coup noyée en une souffrance bien plus perverse, bien plus incommensurable, bien plus insupportable. Une brûlure intense et intolérable se répandit à travers tout mon corps par le chemin de mes veines, comme si un flot de lave se déversait en moi, transformant de l'intérieur mon être en une immense plaie brûlante, un brasier incandescent.

Je souffrais si fort que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour mourir. La souffrance était telle que si j'avais été en état de le faire, je me serais moi même arraché le cœur plutôt que de laisser ce calvaire me transpercer une seconde de plus. Je hurlais si fort et si longtemps que je me demandais par quel miracle j'en avais encore la force. J'avais la terrible impression d'être écartelée, broyée, piétinée, poignardée, d'être plongée dans la glace et brûlée vive, le tout en même temps. La souffrance m'étreignait si fort que je sentais mon esprit de se troubler sous la fièvre et je me vis partir dans le délire. Malgré la douleur que cela provoquait, mon corps nécessitait de vomir cette douleur mortelle et ne pouvait cesser d'exploser ma poitrine dans des hurlements agonisants que je ressentais à peine sous le supplice de la lave. Que m'avait-il fait, et pourquoi ? Je me souvenais de la souffrance ressentie quand les coups de pieds et de poings m'avaient brisé côtes et membres, et je la perçus subitement comme presque ridicule.

La souffrance dura une éternité que je ne saurais définir en temps, sans jamais s'amenuiser, une éternité dont chaque seconde fut pleine de la conscience de ma douleur, de ma situation, de mon désir de mourir. Je sentais mon corps se contracter et se débattre contre la lave, bien que cela me fut totalement inutile, et je me voyais dériver. Il était impossible que je parvienne à me sortir indemne de cette nuit de cauchemar mais la mort que j'avais tant espéré, que je continuais à attendre avec impatience, ne semblait pas vouloir de moi. Alors que je me sentais sombrer dans la démence et le délire, la frustration de ne pouvoir enfin disparaître s'ajouta à la douleur. Je ne saurais comment décrire ma souffrance, tant elle était diverse et fulgurante. Elle me vrillait tant le corps et l'esprit que les tortures passées avaient été annihilées dans l'océan de ma peine. Je me sentais engloutie, aspirée dans les profondeurs des abîmes sans parvenir à m'y abandonner. La brûlure de mon corps était si violente que je ne parvenais même pas à m'évanouir. Je me débattais furieusement contre des ennemis invisibles, sentais chaque partie de mon corps se mourir de contractures et n'imaginais pas comment mon corps était encore capable de tant de ferveur dans la lutte après ce que je savais être des heures de torture.

Les premiers temps de mon délire, rien ne perçait la souffrance qui emmurait mon esprit fiévreux. Elle eut l'effet bénéfique de me faire ouvrir les yeux malgré les coquards, l'épuisement, la douleur. Je sombrais néanmoins dans un délire si profond que je ne sus combien de temps j'étais restée dans cet état avant de réaliser que quelqu'un était assis à mes côtés, longtemps encore avant que je sois capable d'entendre les murmures que mon garde-malade répétait inlassablement à mon oreille. Il me fallut beaucoup plus de temps encore pour réussir à comprendre ce qu'on me disait.

« Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Hale. C'était l'unique façon de vous sauver. Votre douleur va s'estomper, je vous le promets. Pardonnez moi, mademoiselle Hale. Je vous en prie, pardonnez moi. Vous allez vous relever. »

Je reconnus le docteur Cullen, ses cheveux blonds et sa peau laiteuse, qui m'observait avec ses yeux d'une couleur extraordinaire, des prunelles topazes dorées d'une profondeur insondable. Je décelais dans ce regard incroyable l'attention et le remord, rien que je n'attende de la part de l'homme qui m'avait soumis à une telle torture. Je pensais, au début, comprendre ce qu'il disait, bien que ses excuses me paraissent étranges après un acte aussi barbare que les supplices qu'il m'infligeait. Je changeais vite d'avis. Je délirais si fort que j'imaginais des histoires de vampire, l'entendais me raconter une histoire rocambolesque de transformation en être immortel. Cela m'énerva contre moi même. Je souffrais l'enfer et je m'égarai dans des délires aussi irréalistes que ridicules. Je voulais tant mourir.

Je finis étrangement par m'accoutumer à la souffrance. Cela ne diminua en rien la rage des sensations, ni ne modifia ma capacité à la supporter. J'étais toujours autant en proie à la douleur la plus vive. Mais l'habitude me permit désormais d'avoir conscience de ce qui se passait en dehors de moi, m'offrit la possibilité de laisser mes sens s'accrocher à ce qui m'entourait. Je réalisais que ceux-ci s'étaient aiguisés, que je percevais la réalité qui m'entourait avec une nouvelle acuité.

Je ne saurais dire à quel moment de cette folie cela se déroula, mais je remarquai tout à coup que le docteur Cullen et moi n'étions plus seuls dans la chambre qui abritait mon tout nouvel enfer. Malgré les larmes qui couvraient mon regard, je reconnus la femme du docteur et son frère, un garçon aux cheveux cuivre si beau que je me demandai ce que j'avais pu trouver à Royce. Peut être était-ce plutôt le nouveau visage de mon fiancé que j'avais discerné plus tôt qui me faisait émettre ce jugement.

L'agitation régnait entre les membres de la famille Cullen. Le docteur refusait de me lâcher la main et détournait à peine le regard sur les siens, qui observaient la scène de loin. Leurs visages pâles et sublimes étaient contractés dans une expression de colère, ou plutôt d'angoisse, mais ils ne paraissaient pas s'offusquer du traitement que leur frère ou mari m'avait infligé. Pire que tout, je voyais de la compassion dans les yeux de Esmé Cullen.

Il m'arrivait, parfois, de réussir à parer les hurlements qui naissaient contre ma volonté au plus profond de mon être. Ceux ci étaient libérateurs, mais amplifiaient ma souffrance et je nécessitais, parfois, de garder le silence, d'emprisonner la douleur dans l'espoir de l'estomper, même faiblement. Ce fut dans l'un de ces courts instants de silence que je parvins à percevoir l'une de leurs conversations.

Ils s'étaient éloignés dans un coin de la chambre, pensant probablement que mon délire m'empêcherait de les entendre, ce qui aurait été vrai quelques minutes plus tôt. Je remarquais que Carlisle était assis, la tête prise entre les mains, comme en souffrance. Esmée lui caressait les épaules avec compassion alors que le frère du docteur, dont j'ignorais le nom, paraissait furieux. Je l'entendis gronder avec exaspération :

« A quoi as-tu pensé, Carlisle ? Rosalie Hale ? »

Je haï aussitôt le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé mon nom. J'eus l'impression que, dans sa bouche, le nom dont j'étais si fière, celui qui représentait tout ce que j'avais été et tout ce que j'avais aimé, sonnait comme une insulte. Comme si je n'avais pas été quelqu'un de bien. Si je n'avais pas été à l'agonie, je lui en aurais voulu à mort.

« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir, » répondit Carlisle dans un murmure brisé qui m'étonna. « C'était trop horrible. Un tel gâchis.

-Je sais, » admit le frère antipathique.

Il y avait du dédain dans sa remarque, un dédain qui me fâcha et qui me donna une envie de hurler toute différente de celle que la douleur. Qui était-il, ce garçon aux cheveux de cuivre, pour dédaigner ma personne, lui qui ne m'avait jamais parlé ? Qui était-il, surtout, pour oser porter un jugement sur ce que j'avais subi, que je subissais encore ? L'espace d'un instant, la rage me submergea, puis la douleur noya cette nouvelle sensation avant même que j'eus le temps de vraiment l'appréhender.

« Un tel gâchis, » répéta le docteur avec la même intonation douloureuse. « Il m'était impossible de l'abandonner.

-Naturellement, » renchérit Esmé.

Je m'étonnais une nouvelle fois de l'intonation de sa voix. Ils étaient tous charismatiques, chaleureux, envoûtants, mais la femme avait quelque chose de plus. À chacun de ses mots, je sentais mon cœur en proie à des milliers de tourments s'adoucir et s'apaiser. Je ne savais comment décrire la puissance de cette sensation, la profondeur du sentiment, mais sa simple présence et encore plus le ton de sa voix imprégnaient quiconque de sérénité et de confiance. Je fus incapable de définir cette sensation, mais je m'y accrochais de toutes mes forces. Cette femme était incapable de me faire du mal, cette femme était mon salut.

Le frère du docteur reprit aussitôt la parole, brisant la paix apportée par sa belle-sœur :

« Des gens meurent tous les jours, » asséna-t-il avec dureté. « Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu trop reconnaissable ? Les King ne manqueront pas de lancer une vaste battue pour la retrouver, ne serait-ce pour que personne n'identifie le monstre responsable de ce drame. »

Je trouvais ce garçon franchement antipathique et je pensais qu'il n'avait pas le moindre droit de me traiter comme si je n'étais rien, rien d'autre du moins qu'un individu lambda sacrifié sur l'autel de la violence quotidienne et gratuite comme on sacrifie les soldats au feu de la guerre sans plus y penser. Je n'étais pas un pion dans un échiquier géant nommé le destin, et je n'entendais pas que parce que d'autre gens mourraient, parce que d'autres souffraient, parce que la violence était normale et banale, la plaie béante de mon âme ait moins d'importance. Mon histoire, mon agression, mon destin étaient peut être insignifiants, mais ma souffrance, elle, ne l'était pas.

J'étais néanmoins rassurée de découvrir qu'ils savaient Royce responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé avant que le docteur ne me trouve. Je n'avais plus de rancœur envers ce dernier et une part de moi, peut être à cause de la douleur qui me rendait délirante, commençait à croire à ses histoires de transformation. Quelle qu'était la vérité, j'étais persuadée que ni le docteur ni sa femme ne m'avait jamais voulu le moindre mal et que cette souffrance insupportable qu'ils m'avaient infligée n'avait pas été motivée par la cruauté. Quelque chose en moi me soufflait qu'il y avait une véritable raison à cet acte, une raison qui n'allait pas à l'encontre de mes intérêts, bien que je ne fus pas capable de la discerner dans les méandres de la douleur.

Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de pouvoir me concentrer aussi précisément sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je ne faisais plus seulement que percevoir la conversation, je la comprenais et l'analysais. Je réalisais que les forces me revenaient et que si la souffrance était toujours aussi vive dans la majorité de mon corps, elle avait au moins quitté mes doigts. Je réalisais que c'était un bon début, que tout cela allait s'apaiser comme le docteur Cullen l'avait promis.

« Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? » demanda le frère antipathique.

« C'est à elle de décider, » répondit le docteur en reprenant un peu de son contrôle. « Elle souhaitera peut être partir de son côté. »

Je n'étais pas convaincue de la véracité des histoires loufoques qu'il m'avait raconté, ces histoires de vampire, d'immortalité, de soif irrépressible et de sang versé, mais je commençais à y porter suffisamment de crédit pour que la perspective de rester seule face à cette éventualité me terrifie. Je savais qu'il en était fini de Rosalie Hale, fiancée de Royce King Junior, la plus belle fille de Rochester. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible, que je ne pourrais reprendre ma vie d'avant, que cette fantaisie surréaliste de transformation en monstre sanguinaire soit vraie ou pas. Et je savais que je ne pourrais supporter d'être seule si je survivais à la souffrance de cette lave en fusion qui ravageait mon être, quoi que cette perspective me paraisse encore hautement improbable.

Le frère quitta la pièce en grommelant, le docteur revint à mes côtés alors que la femme se postait à l'écart, refusant obstinément de me lâcher du regard, incroyablement immobile. Dans mon délire, je crus même qu'elle ne clignait pas des yeux, mais sa présence me rassurait. Elle avait quelque chose de bienveillant, presque de maternel.

Je restais encore un long moment en proie aux flammes puis la douleur changea à nouveau de forme. L'incendie qui ravageait jusque là la totalité de mon corps quitta peu à peu mes extrémités pour se réfugier dans ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait si fort et irrégulièrement que je percevais le moment où il allait jaillir de sa cage en me brisant toutes les côtes. La douleur qui irradiait mes poignets, mes chevilles et ma gorge s'estompa et le froid s'en empara. Je parvenais même à sentir le contact des mains glacées qui enserraient les miennes. J'en aurais été ravie si j'avais pu me concentrer autre chose que sur les heurts désordonnés et brutaux de mon cœur, le brasier qui me carbonisait le buste. La souffrance de la lave disparut totalement pour être remplacée par une autre, concentrée dans ma poitrine, comme si l'on me poignardait le cœur sans discontinuer. Mon cœur connaissait ratés sur ratés, se déchirait, battait aléatoirement, de plus en plus en fort, de moins en moins régulièrement, m'arquant le dos sous la souffrance. Je cherchais l'air, désespérée. Et mon cœur explosa.

Puis tout cessa, la souffrance disparut aussi instantanément qu'elle était arrivée, si brusquement que j'en restai hagarde un moment. Je battais des paupières, m'aperçus que j'allais bien. Je n'avais plus mal, ne ressentait même plus la gêne occasionnée par les blessures infligées par Royce et ses amis, une gêne que j'avais à peine perçu à travers l'ampleur des différentes souffrances qui s'étaient succédées. Je tournais la tête vers le docteur, qui me souriait. Il paraissait soulagé. Sa femme l'avait rejoins à mon chevet. Pour la première fois, je vis ses yeux clairement. Je remarquais qu'ils étaient étrangement similaires à ceux de son mari, de la même couleur dorée brillante et fascinante, mais je restais surtout captivée par leur profondeur et leur douceur. Je n'avais jamais vu de regard plus sincère, et tout ce que j'avais pu noter quant à sa voix me parut superflu face à l'immensité de ces prunelles mordorées.

Elle se pencha sur moi et me caressa les cheveux avec une tendresse si infinie qui, si elle n'avait pas été aussi apaisante, m'aurait arraché un frisson de gêne. Elle me sourit alors que je l'observais avec incrédulité et déclara posément :

« C'est fini. »

A son côté, le docteur Cullen approuva avec un sourire satisfait :

« Bienvenue, mademoiselle Hale. »


	3. Chapter 3

« Bienvenue, mademoiselle Hale. »

Carlisle et Esmé Cullen m'observaient, et je perçus dans leurs yeux quelque chose d'étrange, de rare. Je crus, un instant, qu'il s'agissait d'amour, puis je repoussais cette idée. Ces gens ne me connaissaient pas.

Je m'aperçus alors de quelque chose d'étrange. Je percevais mon corps, mais de façon toute différente de la conscience que j'en avais eu jusque là. Je le sentais différent et il me fallut quelques minutes d'égarement pour comprendre en quoi. Je n'avais plus ces légères fourmis dans les doigts, je n'avais plus ni froid ni chaud à aucune partie de mon corps, je n'éprouvais plus le même désir irrépressible de respirer, et toutes ces sensations si habituelles qu'on ne les remarque plus, comme le battement de son cœur, avaient disparu. Avec terreur, je portais une main à ma poitrine. Je trouvais ma peau aussi solide que la pierre, et sous mes doigts, plus le moindre heurt ne se fit sentir. Mon cœur ne battait plus. Horrifiée, j'en eus le souffle coupé, et ce réflexe m'arracha à la découverte de l'absence de pulsation d'organe pour me plonger dans une autre constatation. Je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de recommencer à respirer.

Je restais hébétée par ces découvertes, terrifiée même, et tout à coup, je songeais à ce que le docteur Cullen m'avait dit durant mon supplice et que j'avais pris pour des hallucinations. J'étais devenue un vampire. Je refusais que cela puisse être la vérité, mais cette explication était la seule plausible, autant plausible qu'elle puisse être. Je crus que j'allais rester figée par cette incrédulité quand une sensation, la première que je ressentais depuis que la souffrance s'était apaisée, me transperça avec violence, une violence que j'aurais assimilé aux abus de Royce. Je levais des yeux terrifiés sur les Cullen alors que je portais ma main à ma gorge qui me brûlait avec tant de ferveur. Carlisle Cullen sourit avec compassion et m'indiqua :

« C'est la soif. Il faut que tu te nourrisses. »

La soif. Je ne l'avais jamais connue de ma vie aisée, mais celle ci était oppressante et douloureuse. J'en frissonnai. Esmé me tendit tout à coup la main :

« Lève toi, nous allons chasser. Nous t'expliquerons tout cela une fois que tu auras apaisé ta soif. »

J'hésitais, puis acceptais. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui seraient capables de m'expliquer la tournure incroyable des évènements. Je saisis la main de Esmé et ne perçus pas le froid de sa peau, pourtant parfaitement consciente qu'elle était aussi glacée que l'était le docteur lorsqu'il m'avait trouvé. Je remarquais aussi, une nouvelle fois, une douceur inexplicable dans la moindre parcelle de son être, de ses yeux à sa voix en passant par ses mouvements. Carlisle quitta la pièce alors que sa femme m'aidait à me relever et je me rendis compte que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Malgré les souffrances que je venais de dépasser, les coups et les blessures infligés par Royce et ses amis, mon corps paraissait être en parfait état. Je réalisais alors avec horreur que j'étais encore nue. Étais-je donc restée offerte à leurs yeux à tous durant tout le temps de mon supplice ? La douleur et le délire avait été tel que je n'avais même pas songé à ces détails futiles, trop persuadée que j'allais mourir et que je n'aurais plus à me préoccuper de la honte. Mais j'étais là, et j'étais nue. Esmé parut le deviner car elle tendit la main vers un amas de linge plié sur une chaise :

« Je t'ai préparé quelques vêtements. Ils devraient t'aller, quoi qu'ils ne soient pas très seyants. Tu es plus grande que moi. »

Je me moquais bien, pour la première fois de mon existence, de ce que je pouvais porter. Je ne voulais plus être nue, devant les yeux de qui que ce soit. Je me précipitais sur les vêtements et les enfilais avec hâte, remarquant à peine que mon corps était aussi intact que je le ressentais. Cela me surpris hautement, mais la brûlure de ma gorge me rappela à l'ordre. Je me retournais sur Esmé, qui souriait toujours avec la même bonté surnaturelle :

« Allons y. »

Cette fois, je ne connus pas le moindre doute. Je faisais désormais parfaitement confiance à cette femme qui m'avait sauvée de la mort, bien que cette survie me confronte de front à la souffrance de l'humiliation. Esmé se dirigea vers la porte et je m'apprêtais à la suivre quand, tout à coup, j'aperçus mon reflet.

Je me figeai, tout à coup incapable de détacher mon regard de mon image dans le miroir. Je vis Esmé se matérialiser par dessus mon épaule :

« C'est étrange, la première fois. »

C'était bien plus que étrange, c'était hallucinant. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de traumatismes, d'hématomes ou de fractures sur mon visage, comme si mon corps n'avait jamais subi la moindre agression, mon nez plus aquilin que jamais malgré la fêlure qu'il avait connu. Mes prunelles étaient devenues d'un rouge brillant aussi insolite que captivant, suffisamment attractif pour détourner l'attention des cernes violettes qui venaient de se creuser sous mes yeux. Ma peau, elle, était désormais d'une pâleur fantomatique et aussi dure que de la pierre mais ne comportait plus le moindre défaut, le moindre bouton ou la plus petite cicatrice. Elle était lisse, parfaite, m'évoquait la froideur et la douceur du marbre poli. J'étais parfaite.

Ma beauté, autrefois impressionnante, relevait désormais du chimérique. Les légers défauts qui m'irritaient tant, à peine quelques temps plus tôt, avaient disparus de mes traits. J'étais devenue incroyablement sublime et je sentis une bouffée de fierté naître dans ma poitrine. Même dans mes rêves les plus lointains et les plus parfaits, je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel degré de perfection. Et je songeai que nul, pas même Esmé ou le garçon aux cheveux de cuivre, ne pourrait rivaliser avec moi. Désormais, je ne remettais plus en doute les fables démentes que j'avais pensé être un délire de mourant. J'étais bel et bien devenu un vampire.

Esmé me sourit dans le miroir :

« La transformation nous rend bien plus beaux que nous ne l'étions humains. Dans ton cas, cela n'était pas franchement nécessaire.

-Je... Je ne vieillirais pas ? Je ne changerais pas ?

-Non, » avoua Esmé avec une sorte de tristesse. « Tu resteras ainsi pour l'éternité. »

Elle avait détourné les yeux, comme si elle en était désolée, et je me demandais pourquoi. Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans ce cauchemar. J'étais devenue la plus belle des femmes et je le resterais pour l'éternité, je n'aurais pu souhaiter mieux.

Elle me prit la main :

« Allons chasser. »

Esmé et moi rejoignîmes Carlisle à l'extérieur et je m'étonnais de déboucher directement dans les bois. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour arriver là mais tout à coup, une odeur m'arracha toutes ces considérations de la tête avec tant de force que j'oubliais même y avoir songé. Une odeur que j'étais encore incapable d'identifier, une odeur fruitée, irrésistible qui déclencha une série de sensations qui prirent le contrôle de mon être sans que mon esprit ne puisse rien y faire. Une douleur sèche et violente, pareille à un incendie, naquit dans ma gorge et un puissant désir me tordit l'estomac alors que la salive envahissait ma bouche.

Par pur réflexe, sans même y penser, je courbais le dos et fléchissais les jambes, prête à bondir. La totalité de mes muscles s'étaient bandés sous la pression d'un besoin tout neuf que je trouvais plus irrépressible que tous ceux que j'avais ressenti jusque là et je ne parvenais pas à contrôler mes lèvres qui se retroussaient pour découvrir des dents agressives. Je percevais la présence du couple Cullen à mes côtés, mais elle était lointaine et presque intouchable. Je devais trouver l'origine de cette odeur, j'étais incapable d'y résister.

Sans réfléchir, je me lançai dans les bois et remarquai à peine la vitesse incroyable à laquelle les arbres défilaient à mon côté. Je suivais le parfum alléchant comme si j'étais capable de le tracer, sans réfléchir, et je parcourais les bois avec une aisance sur laquelle je ne m'attardais pas. Il fallait que je trouve la source de cette fragrance appétente, mon corps entier me le réclamait avec la force de l'inconditionnel.

En un clin d'œil, je trouvais ma proie. Une troupeau de biches qui s'abreuvaient à un ruisseau, parfaitement inconscientes de mon approche. Je ne m'étonnais même pas de l'absence de réactions des animaux, ni que j'ai pu les rejoindre aussi vite. J'étais à deux doigts de les atteindre quand tout à coup, elles me perçurent et détalèrent de toute leur vitesse. Je me rappelai de la vélocité des cervidés et rageai déjà intérieurement de la fuite de mes victimes. Je savais que c'était perdu d'avance, qu'il était impossible de rattraper un animal en pleine course, encore moins sur un terrain aussi cahoteux qu'une forêt dense, mais la force du besoin me poussa à tenter tout de même ma chance et je me lançais à leur poursuite.

À mon grand étonnement, il ne me fallut que quelques enjambées pour réussir à les rattraper. J'aurais probablement halluciné de ma toute nouvelle rapidité si je n'avais pas été toute entière gouvernée par le désir impérieux d'épancher ma soif. Mon corps ne se mouvait plus que sous l'influence de réflexes tirés de nulle part et alors que je rattrapais la dernière biche qui tentais de me fuir en changeant de trajectoire, je sus ce que j'avais à faire. Je bondis à une vitesse qui me surpris moi même et manqua de m'arrêter, si haut et si fort que j'eus la sensation de voler, et je retombais sur ma proie qui s'écroula dans un brame déchirant. Je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention, et sans attendre une seconde, je plongeais mon visage vers la gorge de l'animal et y plantais les dents. Mes crocs n'eurent aucun mal à lacérer la chair et sans que je sache comment j'étais parvenue à un résultat aussi efficace, j'avais déjà tranché une artère et la bête mourrait entre mes bras. Sans attendre, je bus, me gorgeais de son sang avec une rapidité et une jouissance qui me fit presque mal, apaisant enfin l'incendie de ma gorge. C'était presque aussi bon que de respirer après avoir manqué de se noyer, et c'est exactement à cela que ça ressemblait. Se nourrir était un besoin aussi pressant que celui de respirer lorsqu'on est privé d'air, et assouvir cette nécessité aussi libérateur que de pouvoir enfin inspirer à l'instant où l'on se croit mourir.

Je bus encore et encore, tant et si bien que je vidais la biche de son sang, et enfin ma soif s'apaisa. J'en fus soulagée et pus enfin redresser la tête, essuyant le sang de mes lèvres d'un revers de poignet. Levant les yeux, je découvris Esmé à quelques mètres de moi, elle aussi agenouillée près d'un cadavre encore palpitant de biche, le visage couvert de sang chaud. Plus loin, Carlisle s'abreuvait encore à la source d'un troisième animal. Et je compris alors avec horreur ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de boire du sang.

La panique et l'horreur furent telles que je reculais d'effroi sans bien le réaliser. Esmé, elle, l'avait parfaitement perçu. Elle s'empressa d'éponger le sang qui séchait déjà sur sa peau de marbre et me sourit à nouveau. Un sourire toujours aussi franc, mais qui me parut bien moins rassurant qu'à l'ordinaire, probablement parce que quelques secondes plus tôt, les lèvres qui le dessinaient avaient été maculées de sang.

« N'aies pas peur. C'est normal. »

Je tressaillis à ces mots. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout. J'avais tué une biche d'un coup de dents de pour m'abreuver à sa gorge d'un sang bouillonnant. Carlisle avait fini par percevoir à son tour ma prise de conscience, et il rejoins sa femme en un battement d'aile, lui aussi le visage couvert de sang. Hébétée, je ne parvenais pas à ignorer la panique instinctive qu'ils faisaient tout à coup naître en moi. J'avais désormais parfaitement conscience du danger qu'ils représentaient, de la signification de la vie vampirique.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Carlisle avec inquiétude.

Je levais des yeux hagards sur lui et me forçais à chasser la terreur qui obscurcissait mes pensées. J'étais un vampire, je le savais, je l'avais compris et assimilé à la seconde où j'avais aperçu mon reflet nouvellement parfait dans la glace. Pourquoi m'étonnais-je d'avoir bu du sang, pourquoi m'étonnais-je que les Cullen en fassent autant ?

Hébétée, je les observais et vis l'inquiétude, la sincère sollicitude trahie dans leurs traits parfaits. Tout à coup, derrière les bouchers qu'ils étaient, le sang qui couvrait leur visage de marbre, je reconnus ceux qui s'étaient occupés de moi pendant ma transformation, qui m'avaient sauvé de la mort dans laquelle Royce m'avait précipitée. Et malgré ce qu'ils étaient, je les trouvais subitement bien moins monstrueux que l'homme que j'aurais dû épouser.

Ils ne me lâchaient pas des yeux, guettant avec anxiété mes réactions.

« Puis-je m'approcher ? Je ne te ferai pas de mal, » demanda Esmé de sa voix la plus douce.

Quelque chose en moi m'assurait qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle était, dans ce monde devenu fou et irréel, la seule sur qui je pouvais compter, mais je fus incapable de lui répondre. Elle parut néanmoins comprendre et entreprit de s'approcher avec lenteur, me laissant la possibilité de me rétracter s'il m'en prenait l'envie.

Lorsqu'elle fut à mon niveau, elle me tendit la main en souriant :

« Nous allons tout t'expliquer. Tu dois avoir de nombreuses questions. »

J'hochais la tête et entendit Carlisle conseiller :

« Rentrons. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Sa voix était neutre, mais je remarquai qu'il paraissait tout à coup tendu. J'oubliais aussitôt ce détail pour accepter la main de Esmé qui m'aide à me relever. Elle me sourit, guillerette :

« Tu vas voir, la course est très agréable ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils sans bien comprendre quand, tout à coup, elle partit en sprint à une vitesse si hallucinante que, un battement de cil plus tard, elle avait disparu de mon champ de vision. J'en restais béate, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Carlisle :

« Tu en peux autant. Vas-y, suis la.

-Mais... Comment...

-Suis sa trace, son parfum. Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est presque aussi naturel que chasser. »

J'hésitais, puis décidai que je ne gagnerais rien à me montrer réticente à tout et acceptais de courir dans la direction où je l'avais vue disparaître. Et quelques secondes plus tard, je perçus son odeur, une trace que je repérais aussitôt et qui me guida comme un phare dans la nuit. Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, l'odeur traçait un chemin que je pouvais suivre aussi aisément que s'il avait été peint sur le sol. Je n'hésitais plus et me lançai à la suite de Esmé.

Je ne tardais pas à la rattraper et remarquais alors la vitesse incroyable à laquelle je me déplaçais. J'avais déjà couru à la recherche de la biche, mais j'étais alors trop aveuglée par le désir oppressant et l'instinct indomptable qui avait mû mes membres. Cette fois, si mon corps réagissait avec une aisance décomplexée, mon esprit était suffisamment libre de contraintes pour remarquer le surréalisme de la scène et réaliser avec ébahissement que, malgré le sol irrégulier et piégé de la forêt, je me déplaçais si vite que j'avais l'impression de voler. Mon corps se mouvait avec facilité, comme s'il n'avait jamais connu d'autre façon de se déplacer, posant mes pieds sur les feuilles glissantes, les pierres pointus ou les branches cassantes sans jamais que je n'en remarque le moindre changement. Carlisle et Esmé accompagnaient ma course, tout aussi rapides que moi, et s'amusaient à m'exhiber d'autres aspects de mes nouvelles capacités surhumaines. À une poignée de mètres de moi, l'un à ma gauche, l'autre à ma droite, je les voyais bondir, franchir des distances improbables en un seul pas, grimper sur les arbres avec une aisance qui aurait fait pâlir un singe, éviter les nombreux pièges qui se tendaient à eux sans arrêter de sourire.

Observant leurs acrobaties, un nouveau changement s'imposa à moi. Malgré la vitesse démentielle à laquelle ils s'exécutaient, je distinguais chaque détail de leurs actions, j'apercevais chaque minuscule élément de la scène. Je voyais tout avec une précision chirurgicale, mais j'entendais aussi le moindre froissement d'étoffe, le moindre battement d'aile du papillon qui voletait à dix mètres de moi, le bourdonnement lointain d'un ruisseau ou encore les frémissements des feuilles en proie à une brise légère. Je sentais avec la même précision l'odeur des fleurs sauvages que je ne pouvais distinguer mais que je devinais à une vingtaine de mètres à l'est, celle de la sève qui collait au tronc d'un pin que Esmé venait de frôler. Mes sens étaient dotés d'une toute nouvelle acuité qui relevait de l'irréel, et lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je restais ébahie de ces nouvelles découvertes.

Esmé et Carlisle freinèrent à mon niveau :

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'osais pas répondre, mais je vis à leur sourire qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris. C'était aussi impressionnant que jouissif. Je préférais changer de sujet :

« Votre maison est magnifique.

-Esmé a beaucoup de goût, » répondit Carlisle en souriant alors que son épouse détournait le regard sous la gêne.

« En effet, » approuvais-je devant l'immense maison de style géorgien qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

« Allons dans le salon, » éluda Esmé.

Je les suivis sans même y penser et acceptais le fauteuil confortable qu'ils m'avaient proposé. Je m'attachais à découvrir le mobilier de la pièce et m'étonnais une nouvelle fois du goût avec lequel il avait été choisi. Tout ici était assorti, somptueux et confortable, une vraie demeure de rois. M'accrocher à des détails aussi futiles me réconforta. Les Cullen étaient incroyables, carnassiers, mais ils étaient aussi humains, malgré leur nature.

Esmé ne me laissa pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire sur son intérieur :

« Rosalie, je sais que tout cela est très surprenant... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'euphémisme, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas :

« Mais il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu saches. Sur les vampires. Sur... nous. Tu as peut être des questions ? »

Je pinçais les lèvres, encore trop noyée dans ces milliers de découvertes improbables. Carlisle perçut mon trouble et s'empressa de poursuivre :

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé tout cela, mademoiselle Hale, mais c'était l'unique façon de vous sauver. Vos blessures étaient... très graves. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant, c'est fait. Désormais, vous êtes des nôtres.

-Et... » J'hésitais, puis me décidais à poser les questions qui me troublaient. « Il y a beaucoup de... gens comme nous ?

-Non, » répondit Carlisle. « Enfin, pas tant que ça. Il est difficile de se faire une idée précise du nombre de vampires car la plupart de nos semblables ne sont pas aussi... Disons, stables que nous.

-Stables ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire embarrassé et Esmé soupira :

« Nous sommes des exceptions parmi notre espèce, » expliqua-t-elle. « Nos choix de vie diffèrent de ceux de nos condisciples et nous permettent de nous établir un certain temps dans les villes où nous vivons, ce qui est assez rare pour des vampires. La majorité d'entre nous sont contraints au nomadisme, ce qui rend difficile d'estimer leur nombre. »

Je ne comprenais rien à leurs explications et un instant, je me demandais si j'avais envie d'en savoir plus. Puis je dus me rendre à l'évidence. J'étais désormais de leur monde et j'allais devoir apprendre ses rouages, que cela me plaise ou non. Ce fut un peu à contrecœur que je demandais :

« Quels choix de vie ? »

Nouveaux regards embarrassés. Cette fois, ce fut Carlisle qui répondit :

« Esmé, Edward et moi avons opté pour un régime alimentaire légèrement différent. En fait, nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, exclusivement de sang animal. C'est très rare. Nous n'avons jamais rencontré d'autre vampire qui s'astreint à ce régime. Il faut dire que c'est plutôt contre-nature, un peu comme si un humain ne se nourrissait que de lait et de céleris, et la plupart des nôtres ne comprennent pas ce choix.

-Alors, » m'étonnais-je, « pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

-Il y a de nombreux avantages à notre régime alimentaire. Nous devenons plus civilisés et sommes capables de supporter la présence des humains sans devenir aussitôt sanguinaires. Nous pouvons rester plus longtemps au même endroit sans craindre que nos victimes n'attirent l'attention sur nous et nous supportons mieux la vie en communauté. Mais à vrai dire, nous n'avons remarqué ces avantages qu'après avoir opté pour le sang animal. Nous refusons simplement de tuer des humains pour assurer notre survie. »

Je les regardais avec étonnement, puis conclus que ce n'était pas étonnant de leur part. Ces gens étaient des vampires, attirés par le sang comme j'avais été attirée par celui bouillonnant de la biche. Je réalisais aussitôt qu'il leur avait fallu beaucoup de force mais surtout énormément de bonté pour me sauver plutôt que de se régaler de mon sang alors que, de toutes façons, j'étais déjà morte. Esmé me sourit :

« Nous pouvons t'enseigner à te contrôler pour que tu puisses toi aussi suivre le même régime alimentaire que nous. Nous serions tous tellement heureux si tu décidais de rester avec nous ! Tu pourrais rejoindre notre famille, te joindre à notre vie. »

Sa voix avait légèrement déraillé à mesure que l'excitation et l'enthousiasme la gagnait, arrachant un sourire attendri à Carlisle qui s'empressa aussitôt de préciser :

« Nous en serions en effet ravi. La civilité qui accompagne notre végétarisme nous permets de vivre comme si nous étions une véritable famille, loyale et unie. Cela dit, tu n'as aucune obligations envers nous. Tu as le choix, tu es parfaitement libre de partir de ton côté si tu le souhaites. Tu as ce choix maintenant, et tu l'auras toujours. »

La perspective que je puisse décider de les quitter parut miner Esmé de tristesse et je sentis mon cœur mort se serrer à cette idée. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais la perspective de l'attrister me noyait déjà de chagrin. Néanmoins, ces histoires de vampires végétariens, de nomades et de familles, et surtout ce choix qui s'offrait à moi, tout cela était bien trop énorme et complexe pour que je puisse prendre une décision à la légère. Tant d'informations rocambolesques me tournaient la tête. Je me levais, presque en proie au vertige :

« Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai besoin de faire un tour. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais à peine eus-je le temps de me retourner que Carlisle s'était matérialisé devant moi et m'obstruait volontairement le passage à la porte. À son front plissé, je voyais qu'il s'inquiétait que je veuille passer en force. Je voyais aussi qu'il serait prêt à riposter si c'était le cas. Cela me laissa hébétée, et surtout méfiante :

« Suis-je prisonnière ?

-En aucun cas, » s'empressa de me rassurer Esmé.

Mais ce n'était pas d'elle que j'attendais une réponse. Carlisle hocha la tête :

« Je te l'ai dit, tu as le choix de partir si cela te paraît plus à ton avantage. Mais sortir maintenant n'est pas un geste à prendre à la légère. »

Je m'étonnais de cette réponse, cherchais ce qu'elle pouvait signifier et finis par lâcher une supposition qui m'inquiétais :

« Je... C'est le soleil ? Il détruit les vampires ?

-Non, » souris Carlisle. « Bien que effectivement, il vaut mieux éviter de nous exposer au soleil en présence d'humains, il n'est pas dangereux. Il s'agit là de vieux mythes, comme la majorité de ce que tu sais sur les vampires d'ailleurs.

-Alors quoi ? »

Je commençais à m'impatienter de ses devinettes, et il s'en aperçut. Il détourna les yeux, hésita une seconde, puis avoua :

« La soif irrépressible que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure en humant le parfum de la biche, tu t'en souviens ? »

Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais. J'étais devenue un animal, hors de mon propre contrôle jusqu'à ce que j'ai assouvi ma pulsion sous le sang de la bête. Je hochais la tête et il poursuivit :

« L'odeur d'un humain est... bien plus puissante et irrésistible que celle d'une biche. Si nous devions la quantifier, je dirais qu'elle est cent fois plus impérieuse. Si jamais tu devais sentir un humain maintenant... »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, je la compris parfaitement. Si je devais sentir un humain maintenant, je le pourchasserais, l'égorgerais et m'abreuverais de son sang jusqu'à épuisement, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. L'idée même me cloua d'effroi, un frisson artificiel parcourant ma peau glacée. J'étais devenue un monstre sanguinaire, un danger surnaturel. Cette soudaine conscience de ce dont j'étais capable fit trembler mes mains mortes et je me retournais avec désespoir vers Esmé, sentant que j'allais fondre en larmes. Elle me sourit, compatissante, et fus sur moi en une seconde pour me prendre les mains. Elle était mon épaule, la seule à qui je pouvais m'accrocher dans cette folie. Un sanglot nouant ma gorge, je hoquetais :

« Pouvez-vous m'apprendre à... ne pas être un monstre ? »

Elle sourit de plus belle et m'attira dans une étreinte aussi solide que réconfortante :

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. Tu es de la famille, désormais. »


End file.
